


1004

by bi_habibi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_habibi/pseuds/bi_habibi
Summary: A short, sappy Sukka fic because I love them, your honor.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82
Collections: AtLA <10k fics to read





	1004

Suki dislodged the sword that was aimed at her in a swift motion. It clanged against the stone floors, skidding away from her. She closed her fan and slammed it against her opponent’s wrist, dislodging the other sword and sending it to the ground. She used her free hand to grab the man’s arm, swiftly twisting it behind his back. She kicked the back of his knees, forcing him to the ground with a grunt.

“Well, fuck,” Zuko said.

Suki smirked, “For a master swordsman, you got taken down pretty easily.”

“I haven’t practiced in a while, okay? Now...can you let me go?” Zuko asked, leaning his head back to look her in the eyes.

Suki chuckled and released him. Zuko clambered back to his feet, rubbing his wrist. Suki picked up his fallen dao blades, dusting them off with her robes and placing them back on the sword rack.

“Please don’t harm our beloved Fire Lord, we actually like him.” a monotone voice said.

“Mai!” Zuko said, his face lighting up.

Mai smiled as he ran over to wrap her in a hug.

“I thought you were in Ember Island for a few more days?”

“I was bored, and I might have actually missed you.”

Zuko’s grin stretched from ear to ear. Mai gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Suki watched them fondly, but it was hard to ignore the dull ache in her chest.

_She missed Sokka._

She did enjoy being Zuko’s bodyguard, they had become friends now, and it was hard to _not_ love the Fire Lord. Her and Mai were even friends now, despite everything that had happened during the war. Suki also knew her warriors also loved being the Fire Lord’s guards, and boy, did he need them. It had been two years since the end of the war, and there had been twenty-three assassination attempts. None were even _close_ to being successful.

However, it had been six months since she had seen Sokka. She missed him everyday. He had returned to the Southern Water Tribe to help rebuild his home, while Katara and Aang had gone to restore the Air Temples. They came to visit as often as they could, but she missed them. Her thoughts were disrupted by a bump to her shoulder. Mai was standing next to her. There was a glint in her eyes, like she was hiding something.

“You alright?”

Suki blinked, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Mai stared at her, sometimes it felt like Mai could see into her soul, “Wanna spar? I think I’m getting good at using the fans.”

“Only if I get to use knives.”

If someone asked them, Mai and Suki would say they were excellent at using each other’s weapons. The truth? Neither of them were very good. Mai had yet to land a single hit on Suki, and Suki barely managed to actually throw the knife. The sparring session ended with Mai lying on the floor and Suki hunched over, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

“Wow, we suck,” Mai said.

Suki chuckled, “Yeah, we do.”

There was a noise in the doorway and the two girls looked up, Zuko was standing there, with Toph clinging to his arm. Suki smiled. Toph would never admit it, but she loved living in the palace with Zuko. Nobles had stopped questioning why a young Earth Kingdom girl lived there, and there was no way Zuko wasn’t going to let her stay. Suki’s favorite moments were walking with Zuko while he carried Toph on his shoulders.

“It’s payback for burning my feet,” she would say.

Toph would also never admit there were times she let Suki do her makeup, or let Suki carry her on Suki’s shoulders. Suki remembered one day more than others.

“Am I pretty?” Toph had asked, while Suki was applying her makeup.

Suki frowned, “You’re always pretty, did someone say something?”

Toph had shrugged in response.

“Toph, I will not hesitate to beat this person, did someone say something?”

“Bold of you to assume I didn’t beat them already,” the younger girl scoffed.

Suki would never tell anyone about that conversation, but she would defend Toph in a second. She knew the younger girl didn’t need protecting, but Suki was willing to lay her life down for her friends. They were more than her friends, _they were her family._

And she missed the rest of her family.

She missed Katara and Aang, the last time she had seen them, Aang had begun towering over Zuko, which was hilarious. Zuko had insisted he was still taller, but everyone knew Aang was taller. He was nearly the same height as Sokka.

And damn, did she miss Sokka.

There was a punch to her arm. Suki blinked and saw Toph standing next to her.

“You alright?” Toph asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Suki replied.

Toph knew she was lying, but Toph didn’t push her. Zuko and Mai were also looking at her strangely.

“C’mon, the new Ambassador is arriving,” Zuko said.

Suki raised an eyebrow, “New Ambassador?” 

He said nothing as he walked out of the training room, and Suki had no choice to follow him. They walked down the corridors of the palace, Zuko greeting every passing servant by name and with a smile. That made Suki smile, he had worked hard these past years and reverse all the horrible policies Sozin had put in place, and to show he was not like past Fire Lords.They passed the turtleduck pond in the gardens, and eventually made it to the docks, where a Fire Nation ship was pulling up.

“Who’s the new Ambassador?” Suki asked, again.

Zuko just hummed and Suki could have sworn Mai was holding back a smile. The ship finished docking and the platform between the boat and dock was lowered. 

“Suki!” a _very_ familiar voice yelled.

“Sokka?!” Suki gasped.

Sokka dropped his bags on the dock and rushed forward, wrapping Suki into a tight hug. Suki could feel the tears prickling in the back of her eyes.

“What -- What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I’m the new Ambassador!” Sokka said, beaming.

Suki stared up at him, Sokka was grinning sappily down at her. Suki gripped the front of his blue tunic.

“You’re...You’re the new Ambassador?” Suki asked, stunned.

Sokka’s reply was a soft kiss. Suki felt like she was going to burst from happiness.

“Alright lovebirds, let’s get the Ambassador to his room,” Zuko said.

Zuko started his way back up to the palace, with everyone else following him. Sokka intertwined his fingers with Suki, and Suki felt her cheeks grow warm.

_She really had missed Sokka._

They made their way to Sokka’s new chambers. Sokka opened the door and dropped his bags on the floor, then promptly fell face-first onto the bed. Zuko, Toph, and Mai bid goodbye to them and Suki closed the door.

“Tired?” she asked.

Sokka rolled over onto his back, his eyes already closed, “A little.”

He patted the space next to him and Suki rolled her eyes, but laid down as well. Sokka wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

“I missed you,” Suki whispered.

“I missed you too,” he mumbled.

Suki pulled his wolftail out and ruffled his hair, “Why don’t you get some rest?”

Sokka nodded and lifted his head, his eyes already drooping.

“I love you.” 

Suki smiled, “I love you too.”

She snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest, and Sokka pressed a kiss onto the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @bi-suki!


End file.
